A strainer post is employed at a fence terminus as part of a strainer assembly. Strainer assemblies bear the weight and strain of the fence (e.g. one of the various forms of fence wiring). In addition, strainer assemblies need to be resistant to impact from animals (e.g. cattle) and from farm equipment. Further, accessories such as gates may need to be supported at strainer posts.
Posts to be used in applications other than agriculture may also require a high level of securement of the post in the ground.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that such art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the bracket disclosed herein.